Putty
by psejhan
Summary: Oneshot. Kat takes a picture of Pat and some drabble. Short and sweet. a drop of cuss and innuendo suggestion? for the rating.


Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN PATRICK VERONA but can only write and dream. I don't own anything and bla-bla-bla.

AN*

Yo! Not my first story, but my first fanfic for 10 Things I hate About You.

It was fun to write.

Soft, curly, dark brown hair in between her fingers had never felt so divinely perfect. She just had to take a picture. Patrick Verona looked so serene, vulnerable… and so adorable. Staring at him, she just can't think of him as the tough badass that everybody believes him to be. He had milky white skin (and a bit rosy with his fever) for heaven's sake, and pleading brown eyes that you could imagine even with his eyes closed.

Pat was cute. Yeah, he was hot, especially without a shirt, greased up, or in a shirt, or in a leather jacket, or standing close to you or… well, let's just say that that moment was an exception, with him, just dozing away like a baby on her lap. Cute.

They were at the nurse's clinic's sofa because they had caught a fever—actually; she caught it and shared it with him. So, now, here she was, sniffing and gawking at the sleeping Patrick like a silly teenager given the rare opportunity to stare away at the most gorgeous manboy in school. She couldn't take it.

Moving as carefully as she can, she took out her camera from her nearby bag and after disabling the flash in her camera, adjusting the light settings and then lastly, putting it on focus. She snapped and snapped some more, until she was satisfied that she would never have a lack of vulnerable looking Patrick Verona Pictures. Man, he had good angles.

She heard the doorknob and quickly put the camera back in her back and that proved to be the right decision as Patrick's eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He grunted, pushed his shoulders back and smiled at Kat, who, at that moment, was using all her willpower not to take another picture.

"So, what's wrong with you two troublemakers? Not baby trouble, I hope? Signs don't show until a week—"

"Into pregnancy then you experience the swollen boobs and I know the drill and I know I'm not pregnant, okay?" Kat had enough of that at home, and if it weren't for the side effects from a certain dude beside her, the comeback would have been bloody.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I've got strong swimmers, we'll just keep trying," Pat was trying hard not to laugh right there and then as he put his arm around Kat and squeezed her shoulder.

Kat rolled her eyes and spanked Pat's hand from her shoulder, "Do you mind? I don't like having a man's arm around my shoulder like a yoke for some slave that male fantasies like feeding. I will not—"

"My arm's numb with sleeping on it. You should try this sometime, really kicks out the fatigue." He winked at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek which was sweet, innocent and so amazingly weird.

"This is not a hotel room and as much as your hormones might be screaming out sex, please do stop, watching kids all sweet makes me hurl." The nurse put her hands on her waist—most probably because she was bitter about love and life in general.

"I am an American citizen lady, I can kiss this man open mouthed in front of you and you wouldn't be able to sue me!"

"Please do." Pat whispers into her ear immediately and she feels her insides tingle.

"Not in my clinic, young lady." She was already parting them with her hands between the "lovers". Pat was chuckling and Kat had a murderous intense stare. "Why are you here? I was busy, can you leave now?" She stops pulling them apart, afraid her polished nails would break, which lead to Kat's head slamming into Pat's since she was pushing to his direction all the while just to make a point.

"Ouch," they say in unison like stupid kids which made the nurse stifle a really large rumble of laugh.

"Fine, just give us both some aspirin." She told the nurse and continued under her breath, "You're lucky I'm sick, you misogynistic cavewoman." She just wasn't in the mood to argue, it was very un-Kat.

After the nurse gave them the clinic, Kat rushed out and slammed the door a bit too soon for Pat's head.

"Ouch. Why do you tend to hurt me? Is this an obsession thing? I didn't know you were into S&M." He was rubbing his head, a bump possibly forming.

"You never give me the chance to say sorry, you baby-faced punk, so I won't."

"Baby-faced? I didn't know making out could get you pregnant. I'm impressed, you're that fertile." He smiled at her and wobbled his eyebrows. She just groaned and they continued to walk to the next class. "Honey, I think you need to drink your pill so we don't have to worry about overpopulating our home, again."

"Shut up!" Kat punched his shoulder.

"Really, Kat, what do you really want to do with your life? Save the naked mole rats or be a dominatrix?"

"You're so sexist! Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Haven't you already?" He feigned hurt and clutched at his chest which to Kat was very sexy though she will never admit it.

"You're cute when you're hurting," Kat smiled at him.

"Okay, do you really want me to quit teasing you? You know you want it. You like foreplay, don't you, you dirty little thing."

"Are you stoned, Patrick Verona?" She was laughing at him now and they were already in front of the next class' door.

"Nah, I think it's the fever. What did you do to me? You hiding a spell book, a candle, or maybe you took a lock of hair from me, didn't you?"

She bit her lip, keeping the laughter in and opened the door for them, arriving quite early.

**Summer**

"What the fuck, Kat?"

"What?"

"Now the whole school's going to think I'm a pussy."

"Nah, just putty in my hands." She winked at the flaming Verona who had climbed into her bedroom window.

Verona lay on her bed, tossed the yearbook on the floor and started counting ten.

"Do you know how dirty your clothes are? And what the hell, Patrick, don't you have your bed at home?" She was pulling his arm out of the bed.

"You can change sheets, but think about me for a second and ask that proverbial little bubble you live in what the consequences of that fucking photo is that will virtually last forever in our school library."

"Come on, I didn't know you were taking care of your reputation… I thought it just came naturally, and why do you care so much. It's not like a caught a picture of you puking your guts out!" She pulled with all her might and suddenly, he pulled her back which made into a messy heap on her bed.

"Putty? I'll show you putty." Patrick "baby-faced punk" huskily growled into her ear before kissing her to kingdom come.

AN* Don't forget to comment!


End file.
